


Merry Christmas, Marry Me

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Holiday Season 5 Painkiller Series [1]
Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Love, Love Scene, OTP Feels, One Big Happy Family, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Season 5 Painkiller, SuperCorp is endgame, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Kara and Lena spend their first Christmas together after peace is made and love is declared. They enjoy decorations, gifts, cuddling and being together. The title is pretty clear but just in case you were wondering, a proposal will happen. 😉This story is the sequel to “I Love You” https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222827/chapters/50527286This is the first installment to my Holiday themed Season 5 Painkiller Series. All of the stories will be holiday themed and will be fluffy and light. This season has been rough. This is my gift to our beautiful, bold, crazy fandom.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Holiday Season 5 Painkiller Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549759
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	Merry Christmas, Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poupame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/gifts), [iamgoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/gifts), [Picmonster50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picmonster50/gifts), [DrowsyCapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyCapricorn/gifts), [theaxmarksthespot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxmarksthespot/gifts), [Myshipissyncing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipissyncing/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [Illshipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illshipit/gifts), [AgentReign_AvaLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentReign_AvaLance/gifts), [Alliedstasis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alliedstasis), [SuperXenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperXenite/gifts), [Rehim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehim/gifts), [february28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/february28/gifts), [eriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriley/gifts), [mcgrathedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/gifts), [HedaKomWakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaKomWakanda/gifts), [Lenalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalou/gifts), [defygravity79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/gifts), [Supergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl/gifts), [Mia_Alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Alice/gifts), [supergirl_swift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/gifts), [Polartiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polartiggy/gifts), [SAJJBristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJJBristo/gifts), [dm13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm13/gifts), [blueclyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/gifts), [MsquaredM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsquaredM/gifts), [dani_ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/gifts), [SWLandsuperartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/gifts), [Phoenix83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix83/gifts), [Jeeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeky/gifts), [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts), [gaykryptonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykryptonian/gifts), [DBrooke84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBrooke84/gifts), [SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666/gifts), [Brisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisa/gifts), [Tukma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/gifts), [Katiemcdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemcdragon/gifts), [Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone/gifts), [your_the_salt_to_my_pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper/gifts), [JBQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBQ/gifts), [Mlod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlod/gifts), [Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/gifts), [Hellomate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellomate/gifts), [Harlan_Malkavian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlan_Malkavian/gifts).



> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through all of these crazy stories and thank you for sticking with our girls. SuperCorp is Endgame. 
> 
> This series is a gift to all of you and anyone else who is depressed by this season. There is always light at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
> Please listen to the music. It definitely helps set the mood. Please comment if you have any ideas for other holiday themed stories you would like to see. I will spin up a Hanukkah story as soon as I can. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Lena grinned the moment she felt Kara’s soft hand caress her cheek. The firm press of Kara’s lips to her own signaled that Kara was ready for her to open her eyes and receive the surprise she had been working on so hard for the last hour. Christmas music played softly in the background.

Lena hadn’t thought it at all unusual when Kara told her she needed to go back to sleep and ignore any odd noises she might hear as Kara prepared what she referred to as “One of twenty of your Christmas presents”. Lena adored Kara’s whimsy but most of all, she adored the way Kara loved her.

They painfully suffered through one of the hardest years of their friendship, but in the end, their love prevailed. Lena was finally able to enjoy being madly in love with the woman of her dreams. She was finally allowed to express her feelings for Kara without hesitation or fear. She felt like she could finally breathe.

Thanks to Alex, they were able to declare their love to each other and share the news with their friends and family. Lena worried that she had permanently lost their friend’s love and trust but that was far from the truth. Everyone in their lives knew they belonged together.

Lena still battled daily with the guilt she felt in her heart, having ever considered causing any harm to Kara. Kara was not only the love of her life but she was her best friend in the world. Kara was the one person in the multitude of universes that believed in her and loved her with her whole heart.

Now, Lena had Kara, wrapped naked in her arms every night. She had Kara to cuddle with on the couch, and to make love to until the sun rose high above National City. She had Kara to kiss and nuzzle and most importantly, she had Kara to celebrate the holidays with. Her heart was so full she worried it might explode.

**“Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas”, By Hailey Reinhardt.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/3h2cj6Ajpuzc32jJuOgHL9?si=vMStkl3FQpKeBvhCXIV3Uw**

“Open your eyes baby”, Kara said with a sultry tone.

Lena opened her eyes and found the entire apartment covered in Christmas lights, decorations, and presents. There was a tree, fully decorated and trimmed beautifully. Kara knelt on the bed playfully dressed in a Santa hat and sexy Christmas pajamas. The adorable grin on her face and the sparkle in her piercing blue eyes would have been present enough for Lena. Her heart swelled and she beamed happily.

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her down on top of her.

“So, what do you think? Is this a good first present?”

Lena wrapped her arms around her beautiful Kryptonian hero and kissed her passionately. She pressed her tongue to Kara’s and searched and lapped at her mouth hungrily. She moved her hands up and down Kara’s body and squeezed her so tight, she made Supergirl squeal. Lena pulled back and smiled, tears of joy welled up in her eyes.

“Everything is so beautiful and you are the best present I ever could have asked for. How are you so adorable? Look at your Santa hat”, Lena said caressing Kara’s soft cheek.

“So, you really like it? I am just so happy. I wanted to give you a little taste of how happy I am. All of these decorations and lights are how I feel inside. Bright and overflowing with gaudy glitter.”

Lena laughed out loud and pulled Kara closer. She pressed her face to Kara’s neck and rolled her over so they faced each other, sharing the same pillow.

“Do you know how much I love you Kara Zor-El?”, Lena asked with love and sincerity in her eyes.

Kara grinned.

“I do. I really do. You have shown me so much love and most important, you’ve shown me parts of you I never thought I would see. I love you so much for opening up to me and showing me your heart completely. I know it was scary.”

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek and nuzzled her face softly with her own. This place, this warm safe place against Kara’s neck was where Lena wanted to live for the rest of her life.

“I’m never scared when I’m with you my love. You make me feel warmer and safer than anyone I’ve ever known. I don’t need twenty presents. You and that Santa hat are all I need my beautiful girl.”

Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead and smiled.

“Well, too bad. You’re getting twenty presents and all of them are ridiculous and silly and they all show just how much I love you.”

“I have a few presents of my own”, Lena said with her signature smile.

“Oh really? Is one of them a Santa hat?”

“Nope but there is something lacy I can wear later.”

Kara beamed. She let out a little growl and pulled Lena closer.

“I must see this immediately”, Kara said biting her lip.

“It’s Christmas Eve baby. How about I let you open that present tonight and then you can unwrap me?”

Kara growled again and kissed Lena with a wild animalistic passion. She pulled her in, driven by her desire, and began to move her hands up and down her body. She let a hand slip up the back of Lena’s shirt, letting her finger tips dance along her skin. Lena reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her smooth alabaster skin and her perfect breasts.

Kara pulled back for just a moment and surveyed Lena’s body.

“You’re my present. You are so beautiful Lena”, Kara said with a loving smile.

“I’m all yours my beautiful hero.”

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena’s chest softly. She moved on top of her and travelled down below the blankets. All Lena saw was Kara moving lower and lower, covered by her bedding. Lena could feel her shorts and her underwear being tugged down her legs and over her feet until nothing stood in the way between Kara and the object of her desire.

Suddenly the blankets lifted and Kara popped her head out. She took the Santa hat off and smiled.

“Here, hold this”, Kara said handing the Santa hat to Lena with an adorably Kara grin.

Lena took the hat and popped it on her own head. She kissed her finger and gave Kara’s nose a gentle rub.

“I love you so much Kara.”

“I love you too. Be right back. I need to give you your second present now.”

Kara disappeared under the blankets and Lena could feel Kara spread her legs a little wider. White hot electricity flowed through her entire body as Kara kissed the inside of her thighs and slowly moved her mouth to Lena. Lena reached under the blanket and grabbed Kara’s back. The gentle flicks and strokes of Kara’s tongue sent a fiery tingle through every nerve in Lena’s body. Her back arched with excitement. Kara never failed to excite Lena. She was Kara’s willing slave but Kara was always gentle and loving.

Lena pressed both of her hands to Kara’s back as her hero continued to lap and suck at Lena’s center. Kara grabbed Lena’s body and pulled her closer. Suddenly Lena felt an indescribable warmth wash over her. Her body stiffened and she bucked wildly as Kara continued her pursuit of Lena’s happiness.

When Lena fell back against the pillows, she could feel Kara moving her way up until she laid just on top of Lena, her chin resting on her beautiful smoothe stomach. Kara looked at Lena with a powerful love in her eyes. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s head and caressed her hair softly. She moved a hand through her blonde locks, mussed just right from the Santa hat and the blankets.

“I love you so much Kara.”

“I love you too Lena. More than any words could possibly describe.”

“What you just did there, that was a good start,”

“Oh Ms. Luthor. That was just a taste of what I want to give you”, Kara said with a naughty sparkle in her eyes. “Just you wait, you have nineteen more presents to go.”

Lena reached down and pulled Kara closer. She pressed her mouth to Kara’s and kissed her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around her tight and Kara nestled her head against her chest.

“I thought that thing you just did was number two.”

“I was just kidding. I want this to be the best Christmas you’ve ever had.”

“I have you wrapped in my arms and you’re mine, Kara. This is already the best Christmas I’ve ever had. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“What do you say I borrow this Santa hat of yours and show you a little Christmas love?”, Lena asked moving under the covers.

“Oh Ms. Luthor, you’ve been a naughty girl. Santa likes”, Kara said blushing at her own silliness.

***

Lena and Kara ran around the apartment wildly trying to get everything ready for dinner. They were expecting all of their friends and family for Christmas Eve dinner. They had considered doing it at Lena’s place but Kara loved hosting her extended family at her little apartment and it just felt right. It was tradition.

They managed to set the table and set everything to warm just before everyone was due to arrive. Kara and Lena stood near the front door and wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace. Kara wore a soft blue sweater and jeans and Lena, in an effort to match Kara’s softness, wore a soft black sweater and jeans. They were simply soft and adorable.

Lena looked at Kara, her face dressed in the warm glow of the lights and the candles on the table, and her heart swelled again. Kara smiled at Lena, confused by her sudden loving stare.

“Is everything okay baby?”, Kara asked with genuine concern.

Lena’s heart swelled with love. She reached a hand into her pocket nervously.

“Better than okay Kara. Better than okay. I love you so much.”

“I love you too”, Kara said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

“Hold on baby”, Kara said swinging the door open to find all of their guests standing in the hall. Eliza, J’onn, Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, and Winn all stood out in the hall grinning.

“Hi”, Kara said confused. “You’re all here at once. Did you take a bus or something?”

Eliza smiled and pressed her hands to her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears. Kara was confused until she turned around and found Lena down on one knee holding up a stunning ring.

**“Merry Christmas, Marry Me”, by Crofts Family played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/6f7EBmszK0Ad7wcpVRtUJW?si=FL9gbqvSQ4yNU6N5OUDIJA**

It was small and elegant but just what Kara would wear. Diamonds and emeralds, to match Lena’s green eyes, resting in a thin line, on a simple platinum band. There was no other ring in the world that Kara would love more because it would always remind her of Lena.

“Lena, I...oh Rao. Is this really happening?”, Kara asked, her eyes welling up.

Lena looked up at Kara and tears flowed down her cheeks. Her smile was bright, warm and full of love.

“Kara, my love, my best friend, my heart, I want to spend the rest of my life holding you in my arms. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. I want to love and protect you with every fiber of my being and I want to give you the world. Will you marry me?”

Kara took a step back, without saying a word, and walked around Lena. Everyone was confused. Lena was frozen on one knee wondering what would drive Kara away. Kara walked over to the tree and grabbed a large box, roughly the size of a bread maker. She walked back over to Lena and grinned.

She pulled the top off the box and pulled out a small ring box from inside. She got down on both of her knees and smiled at Lena. More tears started to flow down Lena’s cheeks when she saw the ring box in her hand.

All of their friends watched from the hall as Kara and Lena looked deep into each other’s eyes and cried happy tears. Kara opened the ring box and pulled out a stunning solitaire cut diamond, set in platinum with two blue sapphires to match her own eyes. They had never discussed the stone color with each other but it was fitting that they would both know each other so well.

“I was going to make you get through nineteen other presents but I suppose we can skip ahead”, Kara said with a huge grin and teary eyes.

“Oh Kara...”, Lena said, moving a hand to her heart.

“Lena, I have loved you since the moment we met. We have been through so much but every step of the way, I knew in my heart we were always meant to be together. You are the love of my life and beyond. I feel absolutely ridiculous asking this considering what you just asked me but will you marry me Lena?”

They couldn’t help but laugh.

They looked at each other and both said “yes”, in unison. Lena slipped the ring onto Kara’s finger and Kara slipped the ring onto Lena’s finger.

“This might be the most ridiculous and beautiful thing I have ever seen”, Alex said crying like a baby. Eliza wrapped a motherly arm around her shoulders and joined in on her joyful sobs.

Kara stood up and put a hand out to Lena. Lena took her hand and practically leapt to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her passionately, completely ignoring the audience of the people who were nearest and dearest to their hearts. Lena pulled back and looked at Kara. She felt so much love in that moment she could barely speak.

“Kara, I...I’m so happy right now. This is the best Christmas I have ever had. This might be the best Christmas we will ever have.”

“Well, you have eighteen other presents and we have the rest of our lives to make each Christmas better than the last. I love you so much Lena.”

“I love you too Kara.”

“Can we hug you already?”, Alex asked.

“Yeah. this is brutal”, Kelly added.

“Nia is hungry and I know if Nia does not eat something soon she will begin to exhibit signs of low blood sugar and her mood will turn. There is every likelihood that Nia’s turn in mood may dampen the festivities, I advise we eat sooner rather than later”, Brainy said missing the point as usual.

“What Brainy is trying to say is Congratulations”, Nia said with a sweet smile.

“Always the romantic there Brainy”, Lena said playfully.

Kara and Lena beamed proudly. They turned to their friends and family and waved them inside. The group of happy spectators converged on the two women and smothered them in hugs, kisses and happy tidings.

When they sat down for dinner a few hours later, Alex stood up and made a toast. She raised a glass and shot a teary smile at Lena and Kara who were sitting close together wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Kara, Lena, I have been on this ride with you two from the very beginning. I have seen the two of you battle insurmountable odds, face countless foes, and save the world time and time again by each other’s side. Lena, Kara never doubted your heart. She knew from day one that you weren’t just a Luthor.  
She knew that you were brilliant, philanthropic and loving to your core. No one in this world has loved my sister the way you do. You two have had your challenges but every day you spent apart should disappear from your minds. Instead, spend each day going forward erasing those sad days, when the two of you were too stupid to see that you were clearly meant to be.  
May every one of your days together be long, fruitful, and full of love. May you spend every night happy, safe and sharing the same pillow. I love you both very much. Cheers!”

Everyone clinked glasses and congratulated the happy couple. Alex walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Lena and Kara. They held onto each other, a new family made more whole by their love and their commitment to each other.

***

**“Wonderful Feeling”, by Jars of Clay played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/3Atd2pSVxPZwX3O9h1nzPe?si=SwGSQuWQQvu34vFrnjVyzg**

After everyone left, Kara and Lena cleaned up, changed into something soft and warm and cuddled up on the couch under a blanket listening to Christmas music and holding each other close. Lena sat in Kara’s lap, her arms wrapped around her neck lovingly. Kara gently caressed Lena’s hair and beamed. She leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

“Is this a dream? This has to be a dream right?”, Lena asked, scratching the back of Kara’s neck and sending chills down her hero’s spine.

“If it is, I never want to wake up. There is nowhere in this world I would rather be and there is no one in this world I would rather be with.”

Kara looked at her ring finger and smiled.

“I love how much you know me. This ring is perfect. Your eyes are my emeralds.

Lena looked at her own ring finger.

“What about you? This ring couldn’t be anymore me. The sapphires match your eyes.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”, Kara asked.

“Of course baby.”

“I picked this ring out a long time ago. I passed by the same jewelry store every day on my way to CatCo and I would always stop and stare into the window at that ring. It just reminded me of you. I would think to myself, if I ever had the courage to tell you how I felt and proposed, I would use that ring. When I went to the jewelry store and they still had it after all of this time, I knew it was meant to be. I knew we were meant to be.”

Lena pulled Kara close and kissed her with all of the love and passion in her happy heart.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her in closer.

“Do you want to open the rest of your presents now my love?”, Kara asked with a sweet smile.

“Let’s open our other presents later. Right now I have the best present in the world wrapped in my arms. I don’t want to move an inch. Let’s just lay here and enjoy the fact that we survived this crazy year.”

“Did you have any doubts?”, Kara asked with her signature grin.

“I was terrified. I knew in my heart that you were my destiny. I knew that we were put on this earth to be together but there were times I felt so lost.”

“I was scared too but I just kept telling myself that the thing that has always been so special about the two of us isn’t that we are a Super and a Luthor, it’s that we loved each other from the first moment we met. That kind of love can get you over any hurdle. I knew I would never stop fighting for you because you are the woman of my dreams. You’re my home”, Kara said with all of the love in her heart.

“You’re my home too my love. You’re my home and I never want to leave your arms. I will always be by your side, wearing something lacy under my suit...just for you.”

“Come here”, Kara said pulling Lena in closer.

She grabbed her and kissed her with a fervent desire. They both smiled and enjoyed the feeling of finally being home. They had a wedding to plan but for now they would just enjoy the warmth and glow of their first Christmas together.

**“Merry Christmas Baby”, by Otis Redding played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/2dbfjsBbi3nt0a173iUumA?si=AuTQReEHSgawhOuPyx3TVw**


End file.
